


Stay

by china_shop



Category: Mary Stayed Out All Night
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party's over, and Jung In really should go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doorway challenge. My first time writing for a Kdrama. Major spoilers for the series.

It was nearly dawn when Wi Mae Ri and Byun Jung In's divorce party finally ended. Seo Joon and the other members of Moo Kyul's band staggered off to find breakfast together. Mae Ri had fallen asleep on the threadbare couch, and Moo Kyul was cradling his guitar in his lap, picking out a tune Jung In didn't recognise. 

Moo Kyul seemed to have forgotten Jung In was there, and yes, he should leave. He didn't belong. The divorce, the whole celebration had emphasised that. He should return to his world of business investments and negotiations, and perhaps if he were lucky, the others would let him visit here from time to time as a tourist. But even knowing he should leave, Jung In stayed motionless, soaking in the sight before him. 

Moo Kyul's hair fell forward across his face as he bent over the guitar. His long fingers moved confidently on the fret board. His smile had come easily this evening – he'd been more relaxed than Jung In had ever seen him, as though the divorce eased some burden for him. Wi Mae Ri was free to be with him. Jung In was no long a necessary part of their lives.

And now he could admit that his unrequited love for Wi Mae Ri had been joined by an equally hopeless affection for Moo Kyul – his talent, his impetuous charm and extravagant emotions. His was a world of colour and sound, such a contrast to Jung In's own quiet orderly existence. Jung In had state-of-the-art air-conditioning, but it was Moo Kyul's draughty graffiti-decorated apartment that felt warm like a home.

Jung In sighed inwardly. He'd lost the competition for Wi Mae Ri's heart, but he had won his independence from his father and he had been successful in business. These were achievements to bolster his pride, even if they didn't provide much comfort at night. He was an adult and would make the best of what he had. He should return to his apartment and nap before his 9am business meeting.

He put on his jacket, and the movement made Moo Kyul pause in his playing and glance up. "You're still here."

"I'm just leaving." Jung In stared down at him a moment: Moo Kyul, once a rival, now not even a friend, not really, however much Jung In might wish it. "It seems in the end you are the victor."

Moo Kyul smiled happily, accepting the concession, and didn't reply, but Jung In felt his gaze follow him to the doorway.

"Although—" said Moo Kyul casually, as if they were mid-conversation.

Jung In stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back.

"Just because I won, there's no need for you to give up completely."

Jung In turned back very slowly, half afraid he'd see mockery on the other man's face.

Moo Kyul's gaze was clear. "If it hadn't been for your father and her father, I think Mae Ri would have rather enjoyed our competition."

Jung In's heart fluttered in his chest. "Has she said so?"

Moo Kyul didn't answer directly. "Mind you, there's no doubt that if there had to be a winner, it would be me." He smiled sweetly and put his guitar aside. " _If_ there had to be a winner." He stood up and faced Jung In across the bare concrete floor littered with party decorations and the remains of revelry.

"Well?" said Jung In, too breathless to think of a witty retort.

"It's settled," said Moo Kyul. He licked his lips, and Jung In couldn't help staring at the slow glide of his tongue. Jung In took a helpless step forward. On the couch, Mae Ri stirred and her eyes opened. Moo Kyul glanced in her direction and then turned back to Jung In and said lightly, "Mae Ri, don't you think Jung In should stay for breakfast?"

Mae Ri sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked from Moo Kyul to Jung In and smiled. "Yes," she said. "Please stay."

 

END


End file.
